


We'll Ride The Rollercoaster

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bottom Nico, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “Do you want to fuck me?” Nico blurts out.Levi stares at him, stunned.





	We'll Ride The Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everybody!!! Let's start it off on the right foot, shall we ;)
> 
> For the anon on Tumblr who asked for some bottom!Nico!

It’s late at night, so late that the room is only lit up by the moonlight coming in from the window, but Levi and Nico are rolling around on the bed, giggling into each other’s mouths. They should be soundly asleep right now, but they couldn’t stop their hands from roaming.

Levi rolls on top of Nico and catches his wrists, pinning them above his head, on the pillow. They stare at each other with a smile, both of their breaths laboured.

Nico has a blush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest, and he looks so good. Levi takes a moment to just appreciate how much he likes him.

“I love you,” Nico tells him after a while of only staring.

“I love you, too,” Levi says back.

He starts moving his hips back and forth over Nico’s, watching as his eyes slip shut and his mouth opens in a silent moan. He pushes against Levi’s hands still holding his arms down, and Levi lets him. They can do that another time.

“I really love you,” Nico repeats.

Levi gives him a confused look but smiles at him, stretching to the side to get the lube out of the bedside table. He’s definitely ready to move this along.

He drops the bottle in Nico’s hands and waits for him to open it and cover his fingers, but Nico picks it up and just looks at it.

“C’mon,” Levi urges him on.

Nico tilts his head to the side and furrows his brows, but he won’t take his eyes off the bottle in his hands. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, but he doesn’t say anything.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asks, moving back so that he’s sitting on Nico’s thighs.

“I love you so much,” Nico says, and Levi is definitely worried now.

“Nico,” Levi holds both of Nico’s hands in his, stopping his fidgeting.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Nico blurts out.

Levi stares at him, stunned. He feels heat flash in his belly, and then cold washes over him. The mood is definitely ruined.

“Now?” is all he manages to say.

Nico is blushing even harder by now, the frown still etched on his face.

“You wanted me to fuck you, so why can’t we do it the other way around?” he mumbles.

Levi doesn’t know how to answer. Does he want to? Something stirs low in his gut when he thinks about being inside Nico, but it’s soon overpowered by anxiety when he thinks about doing it right now.

“I-I don’t-“ he tries, but he can’t form a full sentence.

Nico huffs and throws the lube to the side, trying to turn away. Levi climbs off Nico’s legs, letting him curl onto his side. The whole situation has changed so much and so fast that he’s getting whiplash.

He tentatively touches the closest body part he can reach, which is Nico’s shin, but he shakes him off. He’s so confused.

“I didn’t say I don’t want to,” he says quietly.

Nico doesn’t answer, but Levi can see that he’s staring blankly at the wall. Levi really hates how Nico acts like this with every argument they have, immediately shutting down and refusing to talk about it until Levi convinces him.

He stares at the side of his face without saying anything, considering what to say and do next. When he feels like trying to reason with him again he opens his mouth to speak, but Nico beats him to it.

“We don’t have to,” he shrugs. “What we usually do is perfectly fine. I like it. Love it, even.”

“It’s okay if you want something else,” Levi reassures him. “I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

This time, when he lays his hand on Nico’s side, he lets him, so he rubs his hip gently. Nico sighs, shifting to get closer to Levi’s touch. Levi smiles to himself.

Nico rolls so that he’s staring up at the ceiling, but he won’t look at Levi. He gesticulates awkwardly.

“Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Levi repeats.

Nico glances at him but doesn’t speak. It’s still the middle of the night, they’re still both lying in bed, but neither of them is doing or saying anything.

“We can do it,” Levi lies down beside him, his hand still on Nico’s waist.

“Yeah,” Nico answers, but neither of them moves.

Levi wraps his arm tighter around him and shuffles closer, fully spooning him. He’s way too short to be the big spoon, but it feels good to be the one holding Nico, for once.

“I mean it,” he whispers in Nico’s ear.

“I know,” Nico sighs, covering Levi’s hand with his own.

Everything still feels like it’s slightly off, but Levi is willing to put it aside for the meantime. He takes a deep breath and lets himself fall asleep.

-

He has managed to avoid running into Nico so far, and that’s exactly how he plans to continue. Thankfully, his pager has been going off all day with seemingly no breaks, so he’s had no trouble ignoring him.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see him, but he has no idea how to go about addressing what happened last night. Levi had gotten up much earlier than Nico, so they hadn’t seen each other this morning. He can’t stop thinking about what Nico asked him.

He’s waiting for labs results, so he’s leaning against the wall and staring blankly at the ceiling. There is nobody else around, which doesn’t help with the storm of thoughts in his head.

Nico wants Levi to be on top, he wants Levi inside of him. It had never crossed Levi’s mind that he would want to, because they’d always done it the other way around since the beginning. He had never thought to ask.

The truth is, he wouldn’t know where to start. He doesn’t think he would be able to do the same things Nico does for him, and the thought that he might not be good at it makes a heavy feeling grow in his stomach.

“Schmitt?”

There’s somebody waving the test results at him, so he shakes himself and goes back to work. He starts flipping the pages, walking towards the elevators, his head hanging low. When he hears the ding, he steps in and blindly presses the button for his floor.

Then somebody reaches out from behind him to press the button that will stop the elevator. Levi somehow recognizes his hand.

“Hi,” Nico says flatly.

Levi closes his eyes for a second before turning around. Nico has his arms crossed over his chest and his brows are furrowed, his whole body language screaming that he’s hurt.

Levi reaches out to touch him somewhere, anywhere, but Nico steps away. His heart immediately breaks.

A million emotions go through Levi at once. He wants to cry and yell at Nico at the same time, because this is getting so frustrating that he doesn’t know how to handle himself, and he feels like it’s absolutely not his fault.

He almost starts what will most certainly be a big argument, but then thinks better of it. He really doesn’t want to fight, right now.

“I want to,” Levi says, as if they never dropped the conversation at all. "Like, really."

Nico thinks about it for a while. He searches Levi’s face, his eyes flitting from his eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes again. Levi just stares back, even smiling encouragingly. It’s just them, he doesn’t have to hide anything in front of Nico.

“You do?” he finally says, dropping his arms to hang by his sides.

“I do,” Levi nods.

He realises that it’s actually true. He still doesn’t think he’d know where to even start, and that makes anxiety course through him, but looking at Nico right now he feels like he could do anything.

“You’ll have to teach me, though,” he adds, smiling bashfully.

Nico can’t fight the smile goes across his face then. He has a slight blush high on his cheeks, but he moves closer and lets Levi wrap his arms around him. Levi feels like he can breathe easier.

“Can you promise me no more shutting down?” Levi asks quietly.

“I’ll try,” Nico hugs him tighter. “You make me feel like a nervous teenager all over again.”

Levi’s breath catches in his throat. He’s had this realization a few times before, that he’s not the only one that might freak out about things that might seem simple, but it never stops hitting him.

“Tonight?” Nico asks in a small voice.

Levi takes a step back and leans in to kiss him, hard. Nico moans and kisses back.

“Tonight,” Levi confirms.

-

Nico is taking a shower and Levi is physically vibrating. He’s sitting at the bottom of the bed, with his own towel still wrapped around himself, because Nico had asked him to have some time alone to be thorough in his scrubbing.

He shifts again, leaning back on his hands, spreading his legs further than he normally would. He’s trying to find a position that will look appealing for Nico coming out of the bedroom, but he just feels really dumb.

The thing is, it doesn’t feel life changing, to be doing this right now. Everything is very methodical, from Nico taking so long to clean parts of himself he usually wouldn’t that much attention to, to Levi spending every minute of his break at work researching how to go about fucking his boyfriend for the first time.

It doesn’t have to be a big deal, because it’s really not, but Levi still feels anxious. Before he has time to go down another spiral of self-doubt, the door to the bathroom slides open and Nico steps out, wrapped head to toe in a fluffy robe.

They look at each other, and Levi feels a smile stretch his own lips at how sweet Nico looks, hair peeking out and skin pink from the hot water.

Levi realises he’s not nervous, he’s just really excited. Or it’s what he’s trying to convince himself of, because fluffy robe or not, Nico is still the same tall, muscular and ridiculously handsome man that makes his knees buckle with just one look.

And he wants Levi to be that for him, as well. Levi can do it. Or he can most certainly try.

“Come here,” he stretches one hand out.

Nico smirks and unceremoniously drops the robe to the floor. There are some water droplets still clinging to him, and Levi wants to bite every inch of his body.

Nico moves closer and stands in front of Levi, who holds onto his hips and leans in to kiss the skin around his bellybutton. He leaves a trail of wet kisses all the way down to the base of his cock.

Nico threads his fingers through Levi’s hair, guiding his head lower. Levi takes the hint and sucks on the tip of Nico’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

He moves his hands lower and around to Nico’s cheeks, squeezing gently. It feels different to be appreciating Nico’s body this way, with a different purpose. Different, but definitely not bad.

“Oh,” he leans back and furrows his brows.

The skin between Nico’s cheeks is already wet with lube. Levi moves his fingers and presses one of them over Nico’s hole. It sinks in with barely any resistance.

“I already prepped myself,” Nico says, voice breathy.

If he wasn’t sitting down, Levi’s legs would have given out from under him. He feels his own cock twitch at the thought of Nico with his own fingers inside himself, and he can’t stand it anymore.

In a surprisingly smooth movement, he twists them around and pushes against Nico’s hips so that he’s lying on his back in the middle of the bed, Levi kneeling in front of him.

Nico throws a bottle of lube he must have been hiding somewhere at him, and it lands in Levi’s lap. Levi rips the towel off his own body, and crawls between Nico’s legs.

There is no nervous energy left in him, he just wants to touch every single part of Nico’s body, wrap himself around him, make him moan. Nico seems to be on the same page, because his eyes are dark as he spreads his legs invitingly.

Levi can see his skin glistening with the excess lube when he arches his hips. He’s so hard it almost hurts.

He picks up the lube and squeezes way too much of it on himself, stroking his cock and looking at the lines of Nico’s body sprawled on the bed. He would spend all night standing just like this, but he also wants to find out what it feels like to be inside of Nico as soon as possible.

He tries to recall the things Nico does that feel so good for him, to try his best to do them as well. Fitting his hand under the back of Nico’s knee, he pushes it back against his chest, which leaves Nico even more exposed than he was before.

Levi reaches out again with two fingers, sliding them easily inside of Nico. He scissors them and crooks them upwards. Nico gasps softly and clenches around Levi’s fingers.

“C’mon,” Nico urges, and Levi obliges.

He shuffles closer on his knees and takes hold of his own cock, guiding it towards Nico’s hole. He pushes forward, applying enough pressure so that the head pops in. Nico breathes deeply and wiggles his hips. Levi marvels at how quickly he adjusts.

Nico must notice his expression. “I really like fingering myself,” he shrugs.

Levi takes a few seconds to connect Nico’s words to the mental image they create, but when he does, he blushes furiously and hitches his hips forward.

Nico’s eyes flutter closed, and he lifts his arms to hold onto the pillow behind his head. Levi leans down to bite at the skin around Nico’s nipples, still pushing in.

When he bottoms out, he holds onto Nico’s hips and stills for a couple of minutes. Nico keeps breathing and shifts his legs to get comfortable, but his muscles are visibly tense.

Levi takes advantage of the pause to admire the way his own hips look, snug against Nico’s. His hipbones are jutting out, and the smooth plane of his lower belly is trembling. Levi digs the heel of his hand down on it, and Nico moans quietly.

“Move,” he groans, flexing his biceps to hold the pillow tighter.

“Fuck,” Levi moves his hips back and then slowly thrusts in.

The hot, tight heat feels so much different than anything he’s every felt before, but the back and forth movement comes easily. Nico is biting his lower lip, a deep blush spreading down his chest, and Levi wonders why he was ever anxious about this.

He slides his hands up Nico’s sides up to his hands, slipping his fingers between Nico’s and squeezing them. Nico looks up at him and smiles, leaning up to steal a deep kiss.

Levi keeps thrusting, slowly picking up speed, his thighs slapping against Nico’s. He looks down and the sight of himself continuously disappearing inside Nico makes his head spin. He’s about to ask Nico if he’s okay so far, but he beats him to it.

“You can go harder,” he breathes, pulling his knees up.

The change in position makes Levi slide deeper, and they both moan loudly. Levi holds onto the back of Nico’s thighs and thrust in hard.

The world could be ending right now, but all Levi would care about is the point where Nico and him are connected.

They’re both breathing heavily, and Levi can feel the familiar heat build in his gut. He takes Nico’s cock in his hand and strokes it, looking at him to catch the expression of pleasure on his face.

“Are you close?” Levi asks, out of breath.

Nico nods, pulling his hands down and holding onto Levi’s shoulders. He digs his blunt fingernails in, raking them down to Levi’s hips. He grabs them, but lets Levi keep up with his own rhythm.

Levi hides his face in Nico’s shoulder and grunts with every thrust. Nico echoes his sounds, holding onto Levi tightly and clenching around him.

It only takes one, two, three more thrusts before Nico makes a strangled sound and tenses up, spurting hot and high on his own chest. Levi doesn’t stop, fucking him through his high, while also chasing his own.

When he feels the tugging in his belly get stronger, he carefully pulls out and fists his own cock fast and hard, aiming at the plane of Nico’s abs. He holds his breath and comes so hard his breath is punched out of him.

He falls head first into the bed, lying beside Nico, one arm flung over his stomach. They’re both breathing heavily, Nico’s legs still bent at random angles, but they both have satisfied smiles on their faces.

Nico eventually slips his hand into Levi’s and squeezes it. Levi turns his head and looks at him through heavy lids.

“You were good,” Nico drawls.

Levi lazily pats his stomach, as a shiver runs through him. He walks his fingers down and sneakily runs them over Nico’s spent cock. Nico’s whole body twitches, and he pushes his hands away gently, but holds them in his own.

“We’re doing this again,” Levi yawns. “After a nap.”

Nico nods and picks up a random shirt from the floor to quickly clean both of them up. When he deems them clean enough, he lies back down and scoots backwards into Levi’s arms, waiting to wrap themselves around Nico’s waist.

Levi buries his face in the back of Nico’s neck and breathes deeply. The whole room feels like it’s settled around them, the air warm and heavy, and they fall asleep holding each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Bloom by Troye Sivan.
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
